


Do You, Do You, Do You Love?

by soomin



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Friendship, Gen, I say drabble, One Word Prompts, POV Alternating, Platonic Relationships, Sephiroth and Friends Deserved Better, Small mention of it in Chapter 5, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soomin/pseuds/soomin
Summary: Before they became monsters, they were still a step above normal humans. However, they were still humans nonetheless.50 Word prompts about Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis set before/during the events of Crisis Core
Relationships: Angeal Hewley & Genesis Rhapsodos & Sephiroth
Comments: 40
Kudos: 42





	1. Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Stephen King's short story: The Raft

Sephiroth curled his fingers into a fist, trying to work out the latest cramp in them. As the scientists often told him, he was never in danger of developing something like tendinitis, but it didn’t make his drill session any less taxing. He ran a thumb over the callouses forming at the base of this fingers. He tried to will the cells in his body to not make it disappear tomorrow. 

“Here,” a glove appeared in front of him. It looked worn, but it did not seem recently used. Sephiroth looked towards his left. 

It was one of the newest recruits, one of the two from Banora. At least it was the quiet one: Sephiroth did not like the loud one as much. When the man didn’t falter from his stare, Sephiroth hesitantly took the proffered glove. 

“I know that Shinra can be cheap sometimes, but they could at least give us appropriate equipment,” the quiet one commented. He was sweaty from the drills, and his hair was sticking to his face. He wasn’t much taller than him, but Sephiroth felt that he was looking up to him all the same. 

“Won’t you need it?” Sephiroth inquired. Gloves were standard issue to all soldiers. He was never given a pair to better study his rapid healing abilities. In addition, he was meant to be the best in any condition. It would not do to rely on equipment as pedestrian as gloves to achieve his best abilities. 

“You’re left-handed right? I won’t need that one as much as you,” he answered, though Sephiroth doubted it. It looked plenty worn already, and Sephiroth commented as much. The quiet one smiled at that as if he was saying a joke. After a moment, Sephiroth remembered what he was supposed to say in such an occasion. 

“Thank you.” The words were quiet and unfamiliar in his mouth. He took the glove in his hand. It looked it would be a good fit for him. 

“No problem,” the quiet one smiled again. 

“Angeal! Come on! I’m starving.” It was the loud one, yelling from doorway. Everything about him was loud, from his voice to his vibrant red hair to even how he holds himself. Sephiroth wondered how this quiet one, Angeal, can deal with so much noise. Angeal gave the loud one a soft smile like he gave Sephiroth a few minutes ago. 

“Coming!” he turned around. “Come over and sit with us sometime, yeah?” And then he left with quiet steps but his calm presence seemed to stay in the spot he was standing. Sephiroth glanced back down at the glove and gently tucked it into his pocket. 

Sephiroth returned to training the next day with unblemished hands but still wearing the single glove on his left hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is a little project I started last year when I was still on my FF VII Remake high. Now it's a new year, and I decided to start posting this little project as a way to start writing more and producing more work. Chapters will vary from short to long, depending on the week I suppose. Hope to update weekly!
> 
> The word list was a randomly generated list I got from some generator online. I hope to keep everything sequential, but expect some bouncing around because some of these words are a little abstract. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Sleeve

Genesis knew that his friend worked out too much, but this was getting ridiculous. 

“This is the last time I’m letting you borrow my clothes,” Genesis groaned as he mourned over his favorite shirt. 

“I said I was sorry Gen. It’s not my fault they keep making us go to these formal events and make us dress up.” 

“I’m sorry, I must have forgotten. For what reason did you need to flex your very large biceps and thus causing this tear in my favorite shirt?” Genesis interrogated, his eyebrow raised. Angeal smirked and flexed. Genesis squawked as the tear in his shirt grew. 

“You think they’re large?” Genesis threw a pillow to his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter! I promise the rest will be longer!


	3. Rescue

Angeal had a bad feeling about the mission ever since they were dropped off a week ago. The clouds overhead were growing larger and darker with every hour. Angeal told their commanding officer to turn around when the birds stopped chirping. He had scoffed and told him to remember his rank. Angeal bit his tongue and made sure to point out any good areas of shelter to Genesis as they traveled to disaster. 

“Angeal!” he heard Genesis call out. His voice was carried by the gusts, but it was hard to determine where it was being sourced. He grunted as he threw another soldier over his shoulder. There was a cave for shelter just a mile north from their current location, if they could just get though the storm. Angeal look around; his friend was nowhere to be seen. The marlboro had forced them to separate, and the rain and fog made it impossible to unite. 

The soldier over his shoulder groaned. Genesis’s call was getter softer with every second. Angeal knew he had to move, but found himself frozen on the spot. 

A hero. A hero. They were supposed to be heroes. Angeal tightened his fists. Heroes weren’t supposed to hesitate. 

“The loud one is approximately west.” A smooth voice cut in his thoughts. He looked up and saw Sephiroth meet his eyes. He looked so young, but Angeal knew better to question the protégé's orders. “We’ll meet you north. Call my PHS if we do not return within a day,” Sephiroth informed, and like the force of nature he was, disappeared as if it was not hailing from the heavens above. 

Genesis was still yelling. He could hear it, even if he wasn’t mako enhanced. However, for some reason, something told him to trust Sephiroth. With a heart full of guilt, he leaves the two carrying the rest of the platoon over his back. 

When he finally made it to the cave with five infantrymen over his shoulders, all of them unconscious, he didn’t have the state of mind to check his PHS for updates. He dropped each man onto a sheet and covered them with their jacket. Then gathered some foliage and scraped the west bark off to create a fire. He sat at the mouth of cave looking but not seeing. He abandoned his best friend for these five lives. There was something about a trolley problem that a friend of his would have enjoyed teasing him about, but for now, he was going protect these five lives as if they actually did amount to the worth of his friend. 

He didn’t think about the lack of guilt he felt for intentionally leaving their commanding officier behind. 

Dawn came, and the storm began to subside. Morning mist fogged his sight, but he did not relieve his post. When two figures came out in the distance. he readied his gun, uncaring who they may be. 

“Angeal!” a voice called, and in an instant, Angeal felt he could breathe again. The mist parted as Genesis ran with his arms waving in the air, and Sephiroth, trying to look dignified in a far too large red coat followed close behind. Angeal waved back and then glanced at his gun. 

He didn’t think too hard on what he would have done if they weren’t his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't too, too happy with the writing here, but I think I like where it takes the plot.


	4. Train

“I don’t see the practical benefit of this exercise.” 

“You’re probably better off not knowing what goes on in Gen’s head.” 

“Nonsense! This is meant to train our accuracy, courage, teamwork, and most of all, luck.” 

“Luck?” 

Genesis smiled widely and pulled three straws from his pocket. Angeal grimaced. Genesis must had gotten up pretty early to think of this stupid stunt. 

“Small stick puts the first apple on their head.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one, so I'll update later in the week with a bonus chapter!


	5. Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Underaged drinking - nothing big, but the boys do have a glass of wine with dinner

Angeal didn’t quite understand why Sephiroth continued to hang out with them. While Angeal was able to get along with just about anyone (not exactly vice-versa), it took a special brand of tolerance to stand Genesis for long periods of time. 

“Water is a perfectly acceptable beverage.” 

“Yes, but not when you have other choices that better complement the meal! You’re having steak; a dry wine is meant to be paired with it. Angeal, please back me up on this.” 

Angeal mentally weighed the pros and cons, as he usually did when doing something Genesis tells him to do. This was the fifth meal that Sephiroth had joined them with, and every time, he had ordered the same thing. Sephiroth had told him one time that it was because it was only recently that he was given autonomy over his diet. He found the habit difficult to break and said that it was stressful ordering something unfamiliar. 

Angeal blinked. Growing up poor, Angeal knew too well the anxiety you can get when presented with too many choices. He remembered the first time Genesis handed him a menu at one of his family’s fancy dinner parties to order from and the panic that swelled in him in making the wrong decision. He glanced at Genesis who was giving him a very unimpressed look. Ah. Genesis always did complain that he was a bit slow on the uptake sometimes. 

“Trust Gen on anything related to decadence Sephiroth. He and his parents used to host dinner parties all the time. I think he knows a thing or two about wine pairings or something,” Angeal nonchalantly commented. 

“It’s not just the decadence Angeal. Good food is meant to be enjoyed, not consumed for nutrition,” Genesis bristled. 

“I am not allowed to consume alcohol at this point of my development. Besides, Angeal did not get wine.” 

“Angeal’s cheap and knows that I let him steal from my glass.” 

It was then Angeal realized why Genesis made them travel 45 minutes on a roundabout path through the slum to a hole-in-a-wall restaurant that Angeal was about 85% sure Genesis has never stepped foot into despite saying otherwise. 

Angeal knew the pressures associated with having too many choices when so used to having none. Genesis knew the torture of having none and only the illusion that he did. Wutai cuisine always had menus at least five pages long filled with items from every spice tolerance and protein choice. Not only that, the restaurant was far enough away from base that Shinra wouldn’t have any eyes to keep track of their little protégé. In short, it was the perfect place for Sephiroth to spread his wings out a little, now that he’s been given some room to do so. 

Genesis turned to face him for assistance. Angeal waved a waiter down and asked for another two glasses to be brought with the bottle. Genesis groaned with a “Finally!” as the argument seemed to be settled. Angeal tried not to cry when Sephiroth shot him a look of utter betrayal. When Sephiroth eyed the glass of wine warily, Angeal brought his to the center. 

“Call it a trial of friendship,” Angeal said with a smile. Genesis scoffed at how banal it was, but Angeal knew that he was loving it. Sephiroth processed the scene in front of him and picked up his own glass. 

“To friendship,” Angeal announced and tapped his glass against his friends. He only down the rest of it after seeing Sephiroth take a sip and wince at how bitter it was. 

“Disgusting,” Sephiroth muttered, but even he couldn’t hide the small smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update to make up for the short one earlier this week!
> 
> Also, I got very excited and wrote a few more of these this last week, and I'm really enjoying the chaos dynamic this trio has.


	6. Shopping

The best part of Midgar for Genesis was the marketplace. Growing up in the small hamlet of Banora, one of the most exciting day was when merchants came through the town and set up small shops displaying their wares. Much of it was junk that could be made into farming tools and supplies, but sometimes they also carried proof that there was life beyond their borders. A wooden figurine of a wolf from Nibelheim, jewelry from Gongaga, a horn from Modeoheim. He found them absolutely fascinating and knew he wanted more than what Banora had to offer. 

Now, here in Midgar, Genesis could see it all. From Wutai cuisine to Costa del Sol’s dancing, there was no shortage of culture Genesis could indulge in. The best part? Being recently upgraded to Third Class meant he finally had some extra Gil to enjoy himself. 

If only his company could get on the same page as him. 

“I do not understand why you insist on buying so many articles of clothing. It is not like you have many opportunities to wear them,” Sephiroth commented. Angeal had declined his offer to go out into the city that night, stating that he would rather not be tempted to spend his new paycheck and instead wanted to save the money to send to his mother. Sephiroth, however, had said he would accompany. 

The two of them, he and Sephiroth often did not socialize without Angeal as the buffer. Sephiroth never hid his distaste for Genesis’s flamboyancy, but it was never with true bite. Sephiroth simply had opinions. 

“I simply enjoy having nice things. Besides, no one asked you to join me on this excursion,” Genesis dismissed, his eye catching on beautiful boots. He waited for his companion to respond, and when a moment passed, he turned his attention back to Sephiroth. The protégé was looking uncharacteristically bashful. That was curious. 

“What? Was it something I said?” Genesis asked. 

“I…” Sephiroth started. There were a few more moments of silence. Genesis had never seen the protégé so unsure of himself. He stood up and placed a hand on hip and waited for his response. 

“I wanted to study you,” Sephiroth finally admitted. Genesis didn’t say anything immediately, mostly because his brain was still trying to translate whatever the hell that was supposed to mean. When Genesis frowned, Sephiroth grimaced and bit his lip. 

“You… you interact with people very well. I… do not.” Genesis snorted but did not comment further. “I wanted to improve.” 

I want to be more than Sephiroth the Invincible, Genesis heard. Around them, the crowds of people were growing. Some even bumping into Genesis as he and Sephiroth stood in the middle of the road like idiots. Genesis shook his head and hooked his arm around his friend. Sephiroth tensed for a moment and his face tightened as he forced himself to relax. He really did have a handsome profile, Genesis noticed. 

“Well, why didn’t you say so my friend?” Genesis didn’t even realize the large smile he was wearing on his own his face. “There’s a lovely café with the best hand pies in this sector around the corner. We’ll start with small talk.” Genesis reached for Sephiroth’s hand and followed. His friend looked puzzled, but Genesis knew that the strange motions his mouth was going through, Sephiroth was smiling as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	7. Street

The street market was due to open any moment now based on his research. The exact time seemed to differ day to day due to stalls needing to be setup and torn down every evening. Sephiroth knew that it was unnerving to be stared down directly. Instead, he elected to stare impatiently from the café across the street. The difference, he was told, was that people are given an option to hide when being glared at from afar. 

He was housing a small black coffee that will quickly filter through his system in a matter of minutes. It was more of a courtesy for the café to home him during his wait. He remembered to tip the cashier despite them not performing service of exemplary standards. He also remembered to compliment the cashier on their outfit, eyes, or any accessories (their eyes reminded him of the bug-infested jungles of Gongaga). However, the cashier did not seem to preen under that comment as they did with Genesis. 

It was something he should ask his friend later. 

Sephiroth paused as he sipped his drink. It was a normal thought. He thought of Angeal and Genesis as his friends for a while now. Friends were necessary for normal human development, regardless of what Hojo desired of him. He enjoyed having his friends. However, he did not anticipate these changes. 

His thoughts revolving around what Genesis would be wearing at the State function later this week or whether Angeal had had a particular vegetable before. He often thought about Angeal’s long lectures of honor and friendship when he and Genesis had a biting argument. He tried to recall every social lesson Genesis had given him when he was alone. He found that he did not like to be alone much. 

Sephiroth sipped his drink. He wondered when it had all changed. 

Out the window, crowds were beginning to gather around the entrance to the market, signifying the opening of the market. Sephiorth finished his drink, made note to wave at the barista as he was the only one in the café, and walked over like a man with a mission. 

It was the first birthday party he had been invited to, and when the guest of honor was one Genesis Rhapsodos, failure was not an option.


	8. Window

Angeal had invited Sephiroth over for snacks after their mission. It was a short affair and didn’t really deserve any kind of additional reward, but Angeal was a wonderful baker, and Sephiroth, as much as he hated to admit, had a sweet tooth. 

“Sorry if the place is a bit messy. That mission sprung up on me, and I usually clean on the weekends.” 

“It is no problem,” Sephiroth answered, slightly amused by the statement. Angeal hardly owned anything, so Sephiroth was always confused as to what mess Angeal was referring to. He chalked it up to pleasantries Genesis had explained to him last week. 

“Anyways, what kind of cookies do you-“ Angeal stopped and leaned over to place his ear on the door. Immediately Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. An intruder? 

“How many?” Angeal looked back and flashed a smile. Not an intruder then. Sephiroth relaxed. 

“You know those plants I got from Costa del Sol a few weeks ago?” 

“The ones Genesis constantly complain about for attracting bugs?” 

“Yes,” Angeal’s eyes crinkled. “Well, it turns out it really is difficult growing plants in the middle of Midgar. They all started to die a few days after I got them.” 

“But Genesis has been complaining at least three times a week for a month.” 

“He has, hasn’t he?” Angeal repeated as he quietly opened the door. He placed a finger on his lips and motioned for Sephiroth to follow stealthily. Curious, Sephiroth followed. 

As Sephiorth thought, Angeal’s apartment was more barren than it was clean, but there was no mess to be found. However, before they cross the threshold into the living room, Angeal motioned him to stop. Peeking around the corner, through the balcony window lounged their third friend. A glass of wine sat in his palm and a book open in his other. 

“Honestly, no wonder Angeal subjected himself to thievery when he was young. He has no sense of care for things that aren’t as sturdy as him,” Genesis scoffed and leaned back. “There is no hate, only joy. For you are beloved by the goddess, Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds.” Genesis continued reciting from his book, seemingly unaware of his guests. 

“The plants started coming back to life when I got Genesis to starting watching the house when I was away. I wondered why, but I caught him once, and it turns out, something out there enjoys Loveless.” 

“Angeal? Is that you? I hope you have flour and sugar! I was promised sugar cookies, and you know I will not leave without them.” Angeal shook his head. He winked as Sephiroth, implying that what they just witness was a secret between the three of them. 

“Yeah, yeah, you diva. I’ll get them for you,” Angeal sighed and walked over to his kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a running theory that Genesis might be part Ancient or something (re: the other auburn-haired character in the series, has some connection to the goddess, was the chosen one in DoC), so have begrudging plantMom!Genesis


	9. Cooking

Cooking for Angeal was something that came with poverty. He couldn’t afford a cook like his friend could, and with so little ingredients, even his mother was hard-pressed to make a new meal every night. However, with practice out of necessity, Angeal found that he not only enjoyed cooking, but he was damned good at it too. 

Genesis mostly enjoyed his baking but would never say no to an excuse to not in the cafeteria. Angeal had nailed the exact amount of sweet that Genesis would tolerate – he was constantly going on how sugar would rot his teeth. Some part of him enjoyed being able to provide for his friend in this way – giving them a taste from their hometown during their training. Genesis had given him so much already. 

When he met Sephiroth, he wanted to do the same. 

“I’m just starting dinner. Is there something you want in particular?” 

“Anything will be sufficient.” 

“Spicy? Sweet?” 

“I have no preference.” 

Like he was with everything, Sephiroth did not seem to have an opinion. Angeal gave him everything for Wutai stir-fry to heavy Nibelhiem fare. He enjoyed the meal, thanked Angeal, and the plate was always clean. He also gave Angeal no notice if he was just being polite or actually enjoyed the food. Unlike Genesis whose approval gave Angeal pride in his abilities, Sephiroth’s blanket acceptance of his meal made Angeal heart dropped: he didn’t want someone to just say that he enjoyed the food just because he was being polite. He wanted to do something to make Sephiroth actually happy. 

It was during moments like these that he stole a page out of Genesis’s book. 

“I cannot believe you made me bring in Wutai peppers from my last mission just to waste on torture. Do you know how long it took for me to haggle it down to something reasonable?” Gen frowned as he sat at the table, watching Angeal incorporate finely diced peppers into the stir-fry. “Next you’ll be making me obtain salt from Colsta del Sol.” 

“You’ll do it for me,” Angeal smiled. 

“You bet I would. That old man has had it too good with his overpriced salts.” 

“Perhaps Heidigger will enlist you in a new SOLDIER development program. Enhance senses must also include smell and taste. Survival of this dish can be the key to winning the war in Wutai.” 

“Quiet. He’s coming.” 

Three soft knocks on the door. A short shuffle at the door to stand in perfect “at-ready” posture, and a refusal to even attempt to let himself in. Angeal mentally counts to three before he shouts, “Door’s open!” When there is no additional sound, Angeal adds, “Let yourself in!” Genesis shakes his head and leans back on his chair. 

The door quietly opens, and Sephiroth walks in wordlessly. There’s a pause in his steps, but it is quickly remediated and continues. 

“Hello Angeal, Genesis.” 

“Hey Seph! Make yourself at home. Dinner is going to be ready in just a second!” 

“You’re in for a treat. Angeal is treating to us to possibly the worst thing he has ever cooked in the entire time I’ve known him.” 

“... it does smell rather aromatic.” 

“It’s a new recipe I saw on the television! Don’t knock it until you try it!” Angeal tried to upsell, his own stomach dreading at eating what he was making. 

There was a brief silence as Genesis finally deigned to get up from his seat at help with setting the table, as it was his turn. Sephiroth simply waited patiently for his meal. The stir-fry was a quick meal to make. However, with how heavy he went on the spices, it was impossible to even tell if the meal was even done. There was so much red everywhere, and to be honest, Angeal’s eyes were beginning to water up to the point he could no longer see. 

It probably meant it was done though, right? 

He set the stir-fry at the center of the table and scooped out three equal sizes or rice to serve to his friends. Angeal tried not to notice how Genesis placed a jug of milk close to him. No one made a move to try the food. 

“Angeal,” Sephiroth finally said as Angeal was glaring at Genesis to take the first bite. 

“Hmm?” 

“You do not like spicy foods,” Sephiroth noted. 

Angeal froze. He didn’t look over to see Genesis’s sly smile. “Ah, I don’t.” 

“Then why did you make it?” 

“Oh! Well, you know, I just wanted to try something-” 

“Angeal is worried that you don’t actually like the food he’s working hard for you to make, so in return he’s making us two suffer just to see what it looks like when you’re suffering, just so he has a frame of reference.” 

Sephiroth absorbed this information in for a moment before saying, “Did I look displeased with your meals?” 

“No! No, Gen is just being mean again. No, I just, you always says everything is fine. You don’t even have a dish you particularly like. I just, I just want to know what your favorites are.” 

Another moment, and Sephiroth tilted his head. “I don’t have favorites. I do not see food as anything more than supplementary for energy. However, I enjoy when you cook for me. I enjoy when I eat with you two. And I enjoy helping cleaning.” 

Angeal paused for a moment to look at his friend. Sephiroth was his usual composed self. He was wearing a sweater that Genesis had got him a month ago claiming that it did not fit with this year’s theme (whatever it was.) He was still wearing that raggedy, old glove that Angeal had patched multiple times. Sephiroth wears his hair long now, after countless encouragements from both him and Genesis to just not do what Hojo orders him to do. Angeal shakes his head. 

All this time Angeal was worried about encouraging Sephiroth to make his own choices, he had decided for his friend that these dinners were not enough. What a hypocrite. 

Genesis seemed to grow bored in the silence and pulls out his PHS. “Well, I’m not going to eat whatever Angeal synthesized in that pot. Wutai anyone?” Angeal ordered something with plenty of meat and another dish with plenty of vegetables. Genesis told the chef to make whatever he was feeling that day. Sephiroth simply ordered his usual. That was just how he preferred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love cooking for friends, but I always get so nervous doing it. Hope you guys enjoy this longer chapter - apologies for being a little late with it tonight!


	10. Quiz

He kept the door the training room open on purpose. The only people that would dare enter this particular training room were idiots that deserved to be culled and the people that he actually wanted to see. He rushed another Behemoth with a firaga spell and downed an ether on his follow through. His execution was perfect. Not even the great Sephiroth would be able to find an error with his magic technique. His swordplay was a little irregular, he would admit that, but if it could keep Sephiroth on his toes, then he would say he would be doing just fine. 

The instructors obviously had no idea what they were talking about. He did everything perfectly. He knew more than most. Why did it matter? 

“Genesis,” Angeal called. He knew it was Angeal. Sephiroth was in canyon corralling livestock or something. Thank the Goddess for little mercies like that. No one else would dare talk to him in such a steady voice. 

Genesis snapped his fingers and ended the simulation. Ah, he was tired. How long had he- oh, twelve hours. That would explain the exhaustion and the fact that he drank a potion instead of an ether. 

“Angeal. Can I interest you in a spar or two?” Gensis offered with a playful rise of his blade. Angeal shakes his head and tries to sit him down. Genesis resists. 

“You know that it doesn’t mean much. Not that much to read on the battlefield you know.” 

Genesis huffed but refused to look his friend in the eye. “Don’t try to coddle me. A failure is a failure.” 

Angeal didn’t have anything to comment on that but does succeed in sitting his friend down. Genesis rested his sweaty head on his friend’s shoulder. Angeal wraps an arm around his friend. Genesis doesn’t cry. 

“I really did study this time Geal,” Genesis bit out. 

“I know. Seph and I helped.” 

“It’s like with the tutors. They just didn’t understand. Maybe they were right.” 

“Gen.” 

“Maybe I really am just an idiot.” 

Angeal had heard this argument enough time and instead of denying Genesis, he only held him tighter. He whispered quiet compliments and reminded him that he was the creator or Banora’s greatest export. He memorized Loveless, a play even the majority of the population has never even read. He was the best at chess and chocobo racing among the three of them. And even if he wasn’t, Angeal was still his friend. 

The two of them stayed like that for a while. When they finally left, Angeal had refused to let go of his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter! I was feeling a little ill in the beginning of the week, but I managed to get this up as soon as possible!


End file.
